CUENTA LA HISTORIA
by MACK SNAPE
Summary: Sonfic algo Angs sobre Draco, Severus… y el gran amor que surgió entre ellos tras la muerte de Dumbledore. Harry Potter nunca pudo separarlos… Snaco Draco uke


_**Este es el primer fic que escribí. Y me demoré bastante en subirlo porque simplemente no me pareció muy bueno (demasiado depresivo). Pero lo he estado puliendo y aquí va… dedicado a Rem, a Gata Negra, Lunático, Maoki,Ibyra, Majo1986 (por supuesto), Bruxia, Miriel, Nany… los chicos/as de fanficction a los que no puedo responder: Sakura-Tsukiyomi, Banshee 87, Inmaa, Alexander Malfoy Black (leo sus reviews) y a todos los que me pidieron un Draco Uke. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**IMPORTANTE**__**: Para leerlo imprescindible hacerlo con la canción "Cuenta la Historia", del grupo peruano "Mar de Copas", de fondo. Sin eso la historia no es nada.**_

_**http : // www. youtube. com/watch?v=iD4kCd9mh2w**_ **(junta los espacios).**

**Pensamientos entre ""comillas. Y COMO SIEMPRE: Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Cuenta la historia**

**Capitulo I**

**A la luz de un oscuro farol**

**y roto ya en mi honor**

**a ti…**

Draco miraba a Dumbledore y le apuntaba con su varita…todo él temblaba mientras que las imágenes y sensaciones pasaban raudas por su cabeza. Sentía la ira y el despecho Slytherin de sus amigos para el director, quien siempre tuvo una excusa para los gryffindors de su casa, y siempre desconfianza y temor para las serpientes.

¡Maldición! ellos ya estaban marcados desde antes del nacimiento. Acaso él podía esperar otra cosa… aspirar a otro destino… Tuvieron acaso su abuelo o su padre la posibilidad de elegir, de siquiera plantearse el poder soñar algo diferente al camino marcado por su sangre.

Tuvo el hombre que estaba a su lado esa posibilidad. Podría acaso siquiera atreverse a amar a una leona sin que esta lo use solo para un rato de sexo, y luego lo tire para casarse con Potter (quien para mayor mal era su enemigo jurado).

¿Acaso cuando Potter lo cortó con su famoso _**sectumsempra **_en el baño, donde él lloraba su mala suerte, tuvo un castigo decente por parte del anciano? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él, Draco Malfoy, hubiese sido el atacante? Era magia oscura… De seguro ya estaría en Askabán. Pero el viejo director jamás dañaría a su Niño de Oro. Jamás lo castigaría… Mucho menos para compensarlo a él: un proyecto de mortífago.

¡Un mortífago! ¡Por Merlín! Solo era un chico de 16 años tratado de sobrevivir a un psicópata mestizo que ¡oh, sorpresa! también fue pupilo del viejo.

Dumbledore…. Dumbledore… Si quizá hubieses mostrado un poco más de afecto al pobre niño huérfano, cuando lo viste olvidado en ese asilo, ahora tu gente no estuviese muriendo. Y, de paso, mi padre no bajaría la cabeza temblando, sin un lugar a donde correr a esconderse con su familia.

Dime, Dumbledore… Si Tom Riddle hubiese sido Gryffindor ¿Éste hubiese sido su destino?

Pero, y Draco lo comprendió al mirar los ojos bondadosos del anciano, él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era tremendamente injusto… parcializado…. y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

"¿Y como matas a alguien que acabas de entender no es malo, solo estúpido? ¿Como odias a un 'padre' que ama a un hijo mas que a otro si ni siquiera entiende que lo hace?"

Draco Malfoy bajo la varita temblando… y cerró los ojos resignado a su muerte inevitable.

No, él no era un asesino… ni tan siquiera un mortífago. Era solo un muchachito de 16 años terriblemente solo y asustado… escondido tras una mascara de arrogancia y frialdad para no revelar su soledad y su miedo… su amor por un chico de ojos esmeraldas que escupiría en su cara y en su mano si le confesaba sus sentimientos (como ya lo había echo a sus 11 años, cuando rechazó su amistad).

Solo esperaba….

Y entonces escucho el AVADA KEDABRA. Y vio como en una película el cuerpo de Dumbledore caer, a Harry Potter salir de la nada y a su padrino, a Severus Snape, bajar su varita asesina y escapar con él sujeto del brazo.

Harry….Severus…Voldemort y la misión cumplida…

Su padre y su madre a salvo por un día más.

Draco Malfoy se desmayo en brazos de su profesor de pociones.

**Capitulo II**

…_**mi padre y mi mentor a ti**_

_**con mi fidelidad eterna tú puedes contar**_

Estaban ocultos en una cabaña…en un bosque oscuro y frio. Draco no dejaba de tiritar, y hace unos segundos tan solo había parado de vomitar y de llorar. Severus lo abrazaba, echado a su lado, .tratando de darle calor. Ninguno hablaba pero el joven podía también sentir el cuerpo del mayor temblar.

Su amigo. Severus nunca lo confesará y Draco ni siquiera se permite pensarlo por miedo a que el psicópata de Voldemort le lea la mente. Pero él sabía que el viejo era amigo de su padrino, lo más parecido a un padre que tenía… según le dijo una vez Lucius con sorna:

"Su padre era un hijo de puta que lo molía a golpes. Y él tuvo que buscarse como remplazo a otro hijo de puta, que lo muele a chantajes psicológicos, apelando a su culpa y a su soledad… ¡Dumbledore! Si tanto lo quiere no debió esclavizarlo sino ayudarlo a escapar y a ser feliz ¡Viejo maldito! Como Voldemort lo descubra ni mi amor ni su oclumancia podrán salvarlo",

Y Snape lo había matado… ¿por él?....

Su madre le había dicho antes de partir que no se preocupara, que pase lo que pase todo iría bien. Su madre. Y entonces entendió.

"_**Juramento Inquebrantable"**_ había susurrado Bellatrix al escucharlos hablar.

Bella, esa sádica que sin embargo se arrastraba como un perro fiel ante un ser que ya no podía darle más que dolor…Ella. Que ama como solamente ama un Black: con su sangre, con sus vísceras, con su vida y su razón.

Recuerda que se lo preguntó una vez que estaba de buenas:

-Askabán…tantos años… ¿No te arrepientes? ¿No hubieses deseado quizá….? Si hubieses pensado mejor…

-¿Pensar Draco? ¿Desear? Yo pienso lo que mi Lord quiera que piense, deseo lo que mi Lord quiera que desee, hago lo que mi Lord quiera que haga y voy a donde mi Lord quiera que vaya.

-¿De verdad crees que te ama? - le había dicho incrédulo.

-Si me ama o no, no es importante. Mi amor es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos.

Esas palabras martillando su cerebro.

Su madre había entrado justo en ese momento y alcanzó a oír su fugaz conversación:

- Así aman los Black cariño - había dicho Narcissa - aprende y resígnate.

Harry… Harry…Todos estos años odiándolo para no confesarse y confesarle que lo amaba…Atacando a Weasley y a la Sangre Sucia de la mucha rabia y envidia que les tenía: porque ellos eran gryffindors y podían estar cerca de él…y él no.

Pero no podía rendirse a sus pies como un perro. No podía arrastrarse y aguantarse como Bella o como su madre, no podía renunciar a su vida como Andrómeda, ir a Askabán preso como el enloquecido Sirius, morirse como Régulus… ¿Sería que no era lo suficientemente Black para ello? ¿O que verdaderamente no estaba enamorado?

Un sollozo ahogado lo hizo reaccionar. Abstraído como estaba en sus pensamientos se olvido de Snape y este, al verlo inmóvil, lo creyó dormido.

Y ahora estaba llorando…quedo y en silencio para que no lo sintiera…

Pero era hijo de mortífago (de uno de los mejores) y de algo le había servido Padre. Severus lloraba. "Severus jamás llora", se dijo, "ni ante un Cruciatus"…"Severus lloraba por Dumbledore", pensó.

Y entonces escuchó a Snape en un susurro quedo:

-Tú no pequeño...tú no…. El horror morirá conmigo…Tú te casaras… una hermosa mujer te amará y te dará hijos…La maldición de ser un Slytherin morirá conmigo ¡Te lo juro! Los Malfoy sobrevivirán a todo esto...

Y Draco entonces entendió como ama un Black. Quizá como ama un Prince (no un Snape. Ese maldito muggle hijo de puta que marcaba a golpes a Severus no era nada)… o como ama un Malfoy…Al menos como ama Draco Malfoy.

Comprendió a Bellatrix y su arrastrarse ante el "psicópata Lord que no debe ser Nombrado". Que ahora es un psicópata y deforme monstruo pero que un día, de seguro, fue un hombre como Severus… y entregó su último vestigio de humanidad a una muchachita comprando con eso su alma.

Draco supo en ese momento que Harry Potter ya no era nada en su vida, solo un capricho de niño malcriado ("¡Oh! Esas épocas en las que aún era un niño malcriado", suspiró). Y ahora, por fin, supo lo que era el amor y la pasión (ese amor que se apodera de tu sangre y de tus vísceras, quemándote como fuego y arrasando con todos tu prejuicios)… Y supo lo que es desear fundirse en un cuerpo no por el ardor de la carne sino por la ternura del alma.

**Capitulo III**

…_**a ti me entrego en armas**_

_**Ahora soy tuyo y deberé un favor**_

_**siempre un favor**_

Lentamente, cuidando de no asustarlo, Draco se volvió en la oscuridad hasta estar frente a frente con ese hombre al que siempre había respetado como mentor y como padre… Cerrando lo ojos buscó sus labios, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Draco…- murmuró atónito Snape.

- Severus… - respondió el muchacho profundizando el beso, masajeando el pene erecto del otro.

-No…

-Si…

-¡Merlín santo, no! - reaccionó Snape tratando de apartarse - No sabes lo que haces Draco…yo no…

-Quizá mañana este muerto… quizá mañana ambos estemos muertos… Y si es así quiero morir sabiendo lo que es el amor…sabiendo lo que es entregarse a un hombre por amor…Severus…he tenido varias parejas… todas mujeres…pero jamás he hecho el amor a nadie…ni mucho menos me lo han hecho a mi… y se que hace tiempo tú…

-Draco, calla…no sabes nada.

-Si se. Mi padre…tú…pero ahora ya no están juntos ¿O me equivoco?

-No… ¡Draco! no….

-Además, esto no se trata de mi padre ni de lo vuestro. Se trata del aquí y ahora. Se trata de que toda la vida guarde mi pureza para mi compañera o compañero, para ese ser que si bien no sería mi esposa porque como Sangre Pura me debo a mi apellido y al heredero que daré a la familia… sería él que anidase en mi corazón para siempre. ¡Te busque tanto tiempo! Y nunca me di cuenta que estabas ahí… tan cerca.

-No Draco…te engañas… No soy yo…

-¡Si lo eres! Quizá yo no sea para ti, pero quiero que tú seas para mí. Quiero guardarte y recordarte en mi corazón siempre. Y si mañana Voldemort me mata o me viola, o manda a sus mortífagos a hacerlo, quiero que mi cuerpo tenga el escudo de tus besos, de tu aroma… (besos) …de tu esencia… (más besos)…de tu olor…

- Draco…mmmmmmmmmm…

Y Severus ya no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado herido, demasiado quebrado…así que solo se dejó llevar por las manos inexpertas del muchacho (¡Casi un niño, Merlín!, pensó con sus últimos atisbos de cordura) y se entregó en una danza de cuerpos que duró hasta el amanecer.

Draco aprendió esa noche que:

1º Severus es extremadamente tierno cuando acaricia tu piel.

2º Puedes hacer un hechizo sin varita para quitarte la ropa si de veras tienes ganas de ello.

3º El dolor y el placer van de la mano (sobre todo si no estas lubricado).

4º Tu gran amor cuando tienes 11 o 13 o 15 años, pasa a ser un estúpido cuando estas en la cama con el hombre que se jugó por ti hasta el punto de matar a su "padre" (literalmente) para escaparse contigo.

Severus, esa noche aprendió:

1º Que se puede perder toda una vida enamorado de alguien que en realidad no valía la pena (la golfa de Lily Evans).

2º Que no hay nada más tierno que un adolescente entregándote su cuerpo virgen sin pensar en el mañana.

3º Que 20 años de diferencia no son nada en la cama, sobre todo si estas desnudo y con el orgasmo a puertas.

4º Que él no estaba muerto, que su alma no estaba rota… y que la hermosura no estaba en un rostro, sino en el corazón que miraba ese rostro.

Y ambos, Draco y Severus, aprendieron juntos que los ojos verdes no son para nada bonitos; no si los comparas con uno negros como la noche (Draco) o unos azules, casi grises, que evocan las mañanas londinenses de ese frio invierno que amenazaba cubrirlo todo (Severus)….

**Capitulo IV**

_**Tu amor es duro como una piedra**_

_**Y tú eres duro igual y yo **_

_**tan solo así quede**_

_**Solo como una piedra en el camino por correr**_

_**viejos albures de almas**_

_**Y te pregunto si ese fue el objeto de rapiña en tu querer**_

Draco corría por los pasillos desiertos del colegio rumbo a la oficina del director Snape. Hace tan solo unos minutos se habían despedido, después de una maratónica tarde de sexo, y ahora corría de vuelta a informarle que Harry Potter estaba en el castillo y había inutilizado a Alecto y a Carrow.

Draco, si bien estaba a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, había vuelto al colegio.

Snape había encontrado el modo. El siempre encontraba el modo. De protegerlo… de salvarlo de las miradas lujuriosas de lo mortífagos que invadían su casa…de esconderlo de su amo.

El muchacho había visto lo que le hacía a los jóvenes que recién ingresaban a las filas…el Lord y los de más rango… ¡y Draco era hermoso! Padre había perdido el favor del Lord y ya no podía protegerlo.

Pero cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore y Voldemort lo elogió ofreciéndole un premio, Snape se había acercado a su oído para susurrarle algo (nadie, ni Bellatrix escuchó) y el viejo cara de serpiente había reaccionado molesto, como debatiéndose entre lanzarle un Avada o simplemente ignorarlo. Y Severus por primera vez lo había mirado a los ojos, humilde e implorante:

-Mi Lord, por esta vez… no voy a pedirle nada más. Pero si en algo os he agradado concédame esto, solo esta vez… ¡Y jamás volveré a pediros algo!… ¡Y seré su más fiel sirviente….hasta la muerte! – suplicó Snape.

Hasta que con una risa brutal Voldemort había accedido.

-"Te lo has ganado mi fiel mortífago. Ya te fallé una vez con lo de la pelirroja sangre sucia…. y aun así has seguido conmigo ¡Es tuyo! Y sabes que lo quería para mi, no mas que a cualquier otro juguete claro, pero para que veas la alta estima en la que te tengo es tuyo… y sin siquiera probarlo"

Y mirando a sus otros vasallos había dicho como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Draco Malfoy es intocable. Aquel que siquiera ose mirarlo recibirá mi ira y una muerte por demás lenta y dolorosa. Ahora Snape: vuelve al maldito colegio, ya sabes que hacer… y llévate al maldito crío antes de que me arrepienta y la tentación resulte demasiada.

Así Draco se había salvado. Al menos por el momento. Y Snape y él habían pasado a ser amantes y compañeros de alcoba… Algo que lo mortífagos sospechaban pero que callaban por miedo al nuevo favorito de Voldemort. Algo que los gryffindors, profesores y demás alumno fuera del círculo ignoraban.

Draco lo encontró bebiendo y le dio las nuevas. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Draco sabía sus verdaderas lealtades: el porque de la muerte de Dumbledore, su devoción al recuerdo de Lily….su promesa de velar por Potter….

¿Celos?

Los Malfoy y los Black eran celosos. Y él era hijo único. No sabía compartir… ¡Pero un fantasma pelirrojo y golfo no era rival! Que ella siguiera en su altar, lejana e intocable, pues él era el que ocupaba su cama y su cuerpo cada noche.

-¡Draco, ve a tu cuarto y quédate allí! El Lord se aproxima al colegio… La batalla final dará comienzo y no quiero que te expongas.

-¡Severus… ¿a donde vas?!

-Tengo asuntos pendientes

-¡No! - gritó en crisis - Si Potter esta en el colegio querrá matarte. El y todos los profesores que no son mortífagos… ¡Te odian!…Y tu salvándoles el culo todos estos años ¡Déjalos! ¡Que el Lord los arrase! Vámonos Severus… lejos… escapemos… agarra un giratiempos y huyamos donde Voldemort no sea un problema…no quiero perderte.

-¡Basta Draco! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

-Te amo. No quiero perderte – lloraba el muchacho.

-No es amor Draco. No me amas. Cuando esto pase amaras en serio… a una linda muchacha que te dará un hijo y el hogar y el cariño que siempre buscaste…

-¡No quiero!

-Lo harás Draco… lo harás.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo solo seré feliz contigo! ¡Te amo!

-No me amas Draco, ¿No lo entiendes? Esto estuvo mal desde un principio - el ahora Director masajeo sus sienes cansado - Y si me amaras, que no lo haces, sería una pena… porque yo no te amo ¡La amo a ella! ¡A Lily! Ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida.

-¡Mentira! Lo dices solo para alejarme…Para no lastimarme por si acaso te mueres - Draco lloraba aferrando la capa que intentaba colocarse el espía - ¡No Severus, no vayas!

-¡Déjame! - y de un sonoro bofetón lo tumbó al piso - Eres solo sexo conveniente en las noches Draco… No significas nada para mí - y Severus salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Draco, sentado en el suelo y con el labio sangrante, miraba la puerta por donde salió.

-Mientes Severus…- sollozó - Yo se que me amas. Y así no me amases… no importa - se levantó del suelo e irguió la cabeza altivo - ¡Soy un Black! Mi amor es suficientemente grande para nosotros dos.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras salía del despacho persiguiendo a su amante, las palabras de su madre volvieron a hacer eco en su cabeza: "Así aman los Black"

Pero Draco solo pudo llegar a ver como Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter y el resto de profesores atacaban a Severus. Corrió hacia ellos pero antes de llegar este ya había escapado por una ventana, volando convertido en murciélago fuera de la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Cubierto con un hechizo desilusionador, Draco llegó a la ventana cuando los demás ya se habían marchado. Contempló la noche por donde su amor había escapado. Hacia un amo maldito. Hacia la oscuridad. Rechazado por todos aquellos por los que se había jugado el pellejo durante 17 años; soportando humillaciones, maltratos, violaciones…. matando cada día su alma y sus sueños… ¡Por esos! Que lo habían tratado de asesino y cobarde ¡Por esos! Que jamás lo entendieron o protegieron… ¡Por esos! Por esos él se había marchado dejándolo solo.

Y Draco Malfoy por primera vez se creyó no solo capaz de odiar verdaderamente… sino también de matar.

**Capitulo V**

_**Cuenta la historia en su poder**_

_**que no hay venganza demasiado**_

_**cuenta la historia en su poder**_

_**He, he, he… historia de amor… he, he, he… **_

_**historia de emoción**_

La batalla arreciaba y Draco, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, habían abierto las puertas de Hogwarts para franquear el paso a los mortífagos. Ahora, peleaban con Potter y el trío dorado.

"Ellos", maldecía mentalmente Draco, "ellos… El"… "Por _**El**_ Severus se enclaustró 17 años en una sucia mazmorra. Para proteger a ese ignorante malagradecido su amor mató su alma, renunció a una vida y a la posibilidad de ser feliz… y ahora tenía que huir como un maldito criminal. Como si el vejete no lo hubiese obligado a matarlo…. ¡Ja! _**"…como un padre…"**_ si, definitivamente, un Tobías Snape corregido y aumentado… con la sutileza de una serpiente… Simplemente le ordenó matarlo sin preocuparse en que lugar lo dejaba a él con su muerte ¿Qué pasaría si ganaba La Luz? Pues casi nada, pensó, Severus Snape sería condenado al Beso del Dementor seguramente: Severus… su padre… todo cuanto él amaba.

Ya no le importaba el bien o el mal…los ángeles o los demonios… Él era solamente un mortal exiliado que buscaba desesperadamente salvar a los suyos.

-No Severus, no te dejare morir. Ni dejare que te atrapen y te juzguen. Y si el Lord debe vencer para que tú seas libre, ¡pues que venza el Lord! Luego ya veremos - pensó.

Y se lanzó contra Potter y los restantes miembros del trío dorado.

Potter, ese maldito que buscaba a su hombre para matarlo. Ese, que lo había alejado de él….

Junto con Crabbe y Goyle le dieron batalla. Su plan era simple: se lo llevaría envuelto en papel de regalo al Lord Oscuro y a cambio solo pediría que los dejen marchar, a él y a Severus. Lejos. A algún lugar apartado del mundo donde pudieran vivir solos y en paz. Solo quería eso: que toooodooos los dejen en paz….

Sin embargo, cuando Crabbe trató de lanzar un Avada a Potter, no pudo evitar interponerse y gritarle: "¡No lo mates! ¡No lo mates!" Y ante la sorpresa de amigos y enemigos (tradúzcase Harry y cía.) explicó: "El Lord lo quiere vivo" ("Claro, se reprocho mentalmente, todos saben cuanto te gusta obedecer ordenes").

La pelea entre Harry, Hermione, Ron Crabbe y Goyle seguía. Y él ya no sabía bien para cual bando estaba luchando. "Harry". Por un momento todo su pensamiento estaba en Harry. No quería matarlo, ni que muera, ni que lo mate el Lord… Solo quería que esa estúpida guerra parase. Que su padre y madre estén bien y que Severus regrese a buscarlo. Solo quería un lugar sin divisiones de sangres y casas donde poder ser feliz con su amante.

Potter atacó a Crabbe con un hechizo aturdidor y este, por evitarlo, chocó con Malfoy dejándolo sin varita. Para ese momento, el joven platinado era solo una masa de sentimientos confusos: madre, padre Harry… y por encima de todo Severus…

"No te traicionare - pensó - No por Potter ni por nadie…. ¡Yo no soy Lily!".

-Ya lo veras, Severus, veras como ama un Black - exclamó mientras peleaba, justo antes de ver como la sala donde estaban era pasto de las llamas.

"Fuego – pensó - y estoy solo y atrapado… sin varita…. ¡Severus! ¡Merlín, No permitas que muera sin verlo otra vez… sin besar sus labios otra vez!"

Y corrió como poseído a la salida junto con sus amigos y enemigos. "El fuego no distingue casas ni colores", meditaba resignado. "Para el fuego Gryffindors y Slytherins somos iguales…nos cocinara a todos por igual…" sonrió ante sus cavilaciones, al darse cuenta con ironía de que por fin, aunque tardíamente y de una manera por demás negra, la tan mentada igualdad entre casas se había dado.

Justo en eso vio a los gryffindors montar en las últimas escobas que había en la habitación… y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. "Voy a morir, se dijo, y él jamás sabrá cuanto lo ame. Ni Potter tampoco sabrá que hubo un tiempo en que en verdad me gustaba".

Cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba acabado vio a Harry aparecer con su escoba; y, cual príncipe valiente, lo upo a su espalda para luego elevarse y buscar una salida. Detrás, Granger y Weasley requintaban por tener que salvar a Goyle.

"Severus, pensó, voy a volver a verte". Y sintiendo el calor y el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de su némesis se abrazó a su espalda aterrado, agradecido y algo embobado. Amaba a Severus, estaba seguro, pero el niño inocente que una vez fue suspiró al saber que su amor adolescente había regresado a salvarlo.

-Gracias - susurró bajito, tan bajito que ni Potter lo escuchó - Y perdona por amarlo tanto. Tanto que por él puedo sacrificarlo todo, incluso a ti.

Al salir de la sala en llamas cayó semi asfixiado. Busco a Goyle y sintió alivio de verlo a su lado, inconsciente pero vivo. Llamo a gritos a Crabbe y los leones le dieron la mala nueva con toda la leche que pudieron: su amigo había muerto y no lo volvería a ver más.

"Severus - pensó - mantente a salvo y regresa a mi….sino no podre seguir viviendo…sin ti no podre seguir viviendo…."

La batalla seguía y los leones se habían alejado de ellos. Aún conmocionado por la muerte de Crabbe se obligó a seguir arrastrando a Goyle.

-Vamos amigo, hay que largarnos de aquí.

-¿A dónde? - peguntó el aludido - La guerra esta por todos lados.

-Al bosque… con los nuestros. Busquemos a Padre…al profesor Snape… Ellos nos ayudarán y nos protegerán.

- Tienes razón. Snape no nos abandonará ¡Vamos!

La batalla seguía y él solo pensaba en el bosque, en los mortífagos peleando afuera con los Aurores y en Severus Snape ¿Cuánto querrían los Aurores y miembros de la Orden vengar a Dumbledore?

"Severus" su mente y cuerpo estaban al borde del agotamiento. El semen de su última sesión de sexo aun estaba en su piel (no le gustaba limpiarse con un hechizo, amaba sentir ese olor por las noches, luego de que abandonaba la oficina del director para regresar a su sala… soñando con el día en que no tuviesen que ocultarse más, que pudiesen quedarse en un mismo lecho contemplando el amanecer colarse por las ventanas). "Si tan solo hubiese dormido un poco". Aunque Goyle, y estaba seguro de que no había tenido su tarde agitada, se veía igual de cansado.

Por un momento se perdieron de vista y de pronto Draco se encontró en medio de mortios: "Severus", imaginó, pero ninguno era Severus. Entre las nubes de polvo varias varitas le apuntaron.

-¡Soy Draco Malfoy…soy Draco Malfoy… estoy de su lado! - gritó para salvarse…

"…De su lado… del de Harry…del que sea…" él solo quería ir al bosque y reunirse con su amor. No importa si después moría. Pero quería morir mirándole por última vez, quería decirle aquello que había estado callando desde hace una semana por miedo y por vergüenza.

-"Severus ven a buscarme" - pensó, mientras su mirada se cruzó con las del trío dorado. Los miró implorante. Solo quería encontrarlo…decirle…morir a su lado.

Escuchó a Weasley gritarle algo de "traidor dos caras" y luego sintió un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo tumbó al piso golpeando su estomago. Presa del dolor se aovilló, protegiendo su vientre… Y decidió dejar de luchar.

"Te prometí demostrarte como ama un Black ¡Por Merlín, Severus! Demuéstrame tú como ama un Snape (no, mejor un Prince, rectificó pensando en Tobías)… Ven a buscarme…."

**Capitulo VI**

_**Por romper las leyes al azar**_

_**al pecado se acogió **_

_**y así **_

_**se paga un caro error así**_

Draco, tumbado en el gran comedor, había escuchado la discusión entre Voldemort y Harry. Del discurso sobre Dumbledore, el amor de Severus por Lily y las varitas… solo unas palabras habían captado su atención: Severus Snape estaba muerto. Esa maldita serpiente (Nagini) lo había asesinado por orden del maldito Lord. Su Severus muerto…

"Ya nunca lo sabrá… ya nunca podré decirle ¡Merlín, mátame y déjame morir con él!"

Seguía tumbado, llorando… ajeno a la guerra, ajeno a las muertes, ajeno a la batalla de Harry y el Lord…

"Nadie sabría jamás porque… ni padre, ni madre lo sabrían…"

¡Jamás se los diría! Callaría y morirían para reunirse con él.

-Severus - murmuró - Ven.

Y entonces escuchó a Harry decir que él era el dueño de una varita ¿Quién piensa en varitas? Y al cara de serpiente amenazar con ir a buscarlo ¿para matarlo? luego de terminar con Harry.

"Matarlo, como hizo con él, con su amor. Los mataría a él y a… ¡No! ¡Merlín no!"

Luego Harry mató al monstruo. Y padre y madre lo encontraron.

Draco estaba ido, sin vida, abrazado a sus padres y con el corazón traspasado. A su alrededor todos celebraban: Potter se regocijaba mientras agradecía a todos su ayuda y hablaba de él…de Severus… dejando en claro que había sido fiel a Dumbledore hasta el final.

Por el gran amor a su madre, había dicho. Si. Su madre. Lily. La zorra que abandonó a Sev para casarse con su enemigo. La mujer por la que Sev dejó de vivir (si es que alguna vez vivió en realidad)… ¡Hasta en ese momento Potter lo hería!

Snape y su gran amor por Lily Evans. ¿Alguien le creería si habría la boca? ¿Si tan siquiera arrancaba a gritar del dolor y la pena que lo estaban corroyendo por dentro?

¡Naah! El solo era Draco Malfoy, una maldita serpiente ex mortífaga. Y era gracioso como hasta hace unas horas, ese mismo chico que ahora hablaba de su Severus para alabarlo, lo había perseguido, insultado y casi matado…

Narcissa le habló al oído: debían irse antes que los demás se fijen en ellos. Los aurores no tardarían en querer arrestarlos. Debían prepararse y tomar sus providencias.

Draco se dejó arrastrar cubriéndose el vientre: "Severus - pensó - donde quiera que estés… si signifique algo para ti protégenos. Y perdóname por no habértelo dicho. Quizá si lo hubieses sabido te hubieses cuidado un poco más. Quizá hubieses aceptado escapar conmigo en lugar de quedarte para protegerlo a él".

**CAPITULO VII**

_**Ahora el perseguidor va tras de mi por ese error**_

_**como un mal fruto de ese amor…**___

_**Y así te pido la venganza quiero yo: **_

_**la quiero yo**_

La Familia Malfoy fue llevada a juicio.

Narcisa defendió como leona a su hijo: recordó a los jueces que sin ella Harry Potter estaría muerto y Voldemort habría ganado. Lucius asumió sus culpas y trató de dejar fuera a su familia, declarando que ellos estaban bajo su autoridad y habían actuado a favor del Lord coaccionados. Draco calló. Narcisa decía que estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros de casa; pedía que lo vea un médico… Los jueces la ignoraban. Cuando se mencionó el nombre de Severus Snape, el muchacho arrancó a llorar ante el pasmo de la sala.

Fue en ese momento que una mujer se presentó. Andrómeda Black. Vestía de riguroso luto pues acababa de enterrar a su hija y a su yerno, y llevaba en sus brazos al niño de ambos de meses de nacido.

Dijo que tenía en su poder unas cartas que le fueron confiadas el día de la batalla. Llegaron a su casa vía traslador con instrucciones precisas. Debían ser entregadas a los miembros del jurado, a Lucius Malfoy y a Harry Potter…. exclusivamente si la familia Malfoy era enjuiciada.

Caminando altiva con el pequeño en sus brazos, se dirigió a Harry primero, entregándole un sobre con una mirada de disculpa. A Lucius después (de soslayo miró a Narcisa y le sonrió); y luego al presidente del jurado. Draco la miraba pasmado ¿era una moira que venía como heraldo de la muerte a cargar con su familia?

Entonces ella se le acercó y dejó a su lado una esfera de cristal opaco. Cuando él la tocó esta estalló y la brillante luz de un patronus emergió, materializándose ante los ojos de los espectadores: un hermoso dragón albino de largos cabellos color plata y hermosos ojos azules, casi grises: "Prometiste vivir y ser feliz. Y yo te prometí que cuando todo terminara tú y tu familia estarían a salvo y en paz… ¡Así ama un Snape!"

Y entonces Draco comenzó a gritar como desquiciado y se abalanzó sobre uno de los pedazos del malogrado artefacto. Ante los ojos horrorizados de sus padres y del público se abrió la garganta de un tajo… y la sangre roja brotó como un manantial que inundó el suelo a sus pies.

El presidente del Wizengamot desalojó el lugar a toda prisa; mientras Lucius, con la varita de uno de los guardias, cerraba la herida de su hijo y lo alzaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Los aurores los retiraron prestos de allí rumbo a San Mungo, mientras la efímera luz del dragón se extinguía.

Harry Potter, héroe de guerra y salvador del mundo mágico, testigo principal de la fiscalía, némesis del rubio suicida, se quedó en medio de una sala vacía… con una carta en la mano y por primera vez sin saber como actuar.

Snape le pedía, a cambio del sacrificio de su vida (asumía que si esa carta llegaba a sus manos era que él ya estaba muerto, y que se sabría toda la verdad del porque de sus acciones) la libertad y el restablecimiento de la fortuna de los Malfoy: "Por Lucius, el único que me amó cuando era un muchachito asustadizo a merced de la crueldad de tu padre. Y sobre todo por Draco, en quien pensaré con mi último suspiro." Y entonces entendió el "mírame" de sus últimos minutos de vida. No era el reflejo de su madre lo que buscaba en sus ojos, era la ayuda, la promesa de protección para aquel que había sido su amante, aquel que abandonó en el castillo para pelear una guerra en la que ya no creía… solo por protegerlo a él. Por proteger al hijo del hombre que hizo de sus años de estudiante un infierno. Por proteger al hijo de la mujer que lo traicionó para casarse con su peor enemigo.

**EPILOGO**

_**Cuenta la historia en su poder**_

_**que no hay venganza demasiado**_

_**cuenta la historia en su poder**_

_**he, he, he… **_

_**historia de amor… he, he, he… **_

_**historia de emoción**_

Una semana más tarde Draco abandonaba el país con sus padres. El Wizengamot les había concedido el perdón por la ayuda que brindaron al final de la guerra.

Harry quiso hablar con Draco pero solo Narcissa accedió a verlo. Lo recibió en su mansión, fría y distante, vestida de riguroso luto y aún resentida porque el nuevo ministro se negó a entregarles el cadáver de Severus para sepultarlo en el panteón familiar.

-Era un héroe de guerra. El eterno enamorado de la madre del Salvador. Su lugar esta en los Jardines de Hogwarts - le habían dicho.

-En un sepulcro que será un monumento a la vanidad más que a los héroes caídos - había respondido - En el que su Orden de Merlín 1ª Clase colgará orgullosa e inútil. Una tumba que nadie visitará.

.

Harry peleó con todas sus fuerzas para entregarle el cadáver a Draco y que la verdadera relación de ambos se haga pública, pero el Ministerio se negó en redondo a que _**"aquel penoso asunto"**_ salga a la luz.

- Ya bastante tenemos con indultar a la familia y devolverles su fortuna, para encima elevarlos a la categoría de deudos. Sobre todo al muchachito ese - argumentaron coléricos.

Harry le dio el pésame a Narcissa y le entregó las escasas posesiones que Severus dejó: libros, su varita, alguna ropa y una foto que encontraron sobre su cama, en sus habitaciones de Hogwarts. En ella estaba Severus, con unos ojos entre conmovidos y tristes; y Draco, simplemente con una cara de niño enamorado que te rompía el alma.

"El muchachito ese…"

"El único que estuvo siempre con Severus - pensó Harry - Él único que lo acompañó en el peor momento de su vida. Él único que realmente lo amó….tanto y lo suficiente como para arriesgarlos a todos por reunirse con él".

Tarde, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico había entendido las acciones de Draco Malfoy esa noche en la batalla. Tarde, se había dado cuenta de que quizá las serpientes no eran el mal encarnado después de todo. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy y sus lágrimas al leer su carta... la sangre de Draco manchando el piso de la sala de juicios…Tarde comprendió que en una guerra no hay buenos ni malos… solo gente equivocada… buscando desesperadamente un lugar al cual pertenecer en un mundo hostil y salvaje, que amenaza con tragarse a todos . El maravilloso universo de los grises.

Cuando salía de la mansión se detuvo un momento al escuchar los pasos que bajaban corriendo la escalera: la voz de Lucius que pedía tranquilidad "Draco…no es bueno…" y entonces aquel llanto desgarrador y las palabras "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..." repetidas al infinito.

*******************

No volvió a ver a Draco Malfoy hasta 19 años después. Estaba en la estación King's Cross con su esposa (se casó a los 5 años de morir Severus) embarcando a su pequeño hijo Scorpius de 11 años. Aún vestía rigurosamente de negro.

Harry y Ginny embarcaban también a sus pequeños: James y Albus Severus Potter. Hermione y Ron lo hacían con una niña: Rose.

El pelinegro buscó la mirada de su antiguo némesis y el otro solo le devolvió una máscara. "La misma máscara que solía usar Snape", se dijo… y esa mirada lo acompañó por semanas. Quizá era el complejo de culpa, quizá las palabras que el espía le escribió en la dichosa carta del juicio… donde Snape le contaba el sentimiento romántico que sintió el rubio alguna vez por él (Harry).

"Draco", suspiró.

Y se sintió extrañamente feliz cuando supo que su hijo Albus había quedado en Slytherin. Y doblemente feliz al correr de los meses, cuando se enteró de la amistad que tenía con el joven Scorpius.

Harry Potter pensó que, a veces, la vida suele darte segundas oportunidades. Lo que olvido fue que, a veces, la vida también se encarga de cobrarte viejas deudas.

Lo intentó, lo intentó todo…una y otra vez…pero Draco no volvió a mirarlo nunca con esos ojos enamorados que vislumbró un lejano día arriba de su escoba, cuando ambos competían en un partido de Quidditch por la snitch, y que ignoró burlándose de lo estúpida que podía ser una serpiente.

Lo intentó, lo intentó todo de veras…con una obstinación que tuvo un día que reconocer era amor. Un terrible amor que consumía su alma. Pero el corazón de Draco ya estaba encadenado a otro y nunca siquiera se dignó a devolverle una palabra.

Y esa fue la mayor venganza del Dragón. El ropaje negro que llevó en eterno luto hasta el día de su muerte por el que fuera su único más grande y eterno amor: Severus Snape…su Príncipe Mestizo.

Porque así aman los Black.

FIN


End file.
